Kiss Me In The Snow
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Lily always knew how she was going to get her first kiss. It was going to be perfect and romantic.. and in the rain. Scorpius changes her plans when he shows her his favorite secret.


**-Kiss Me in the Snow-**

_Lily/Scorpius_

Lily always knew how she was going to get her first kiss. She was planning it even at six years old.

She was going to be kissed by a very handsome boy; he'd even be wearing attractive clothes. She was going to be in a dress fit for a princess and look better then any princess ever had. He was going to be her true love forever and ever and her parents and brothers would love him too. Everything about him was going to be perfect.

The last thing about her first kiss was that it was_ going _to be under the rain (her hair wouldn't get ruined by the rain either). Her and her perfect boy would out running in the rain when he would spin her around and kiss her in the most romantic, movie-style way possible. Her foot would 'pop' as well.

Romance and excellence, all she needed! Yep, she had it completely planned out perfectly. Who would have ever said that it wouldn't happen exactly as planned?

It was Lily Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts and Christmas break was just around the corner. She was more then excited to have break and be able to get out of the school for just a few days at least.

Three days before the end of the term, while Lily was writing a particularly difficult essay for Potions, Scorpius Malfoy came over and sat next to her. Looking up to see who was in her presence, she smiled up at the boy.

"What's up Scor?" She asked, putting her quill down for a moment to shift through the pages of her textbook.

Scorpius let out a nervous laugh, running his hand through his hair.

"Not much," he said shyly. "Do you have a minute," he added and sat next to her on the floor.

"I always have time for you, Scorpie," she smiled up at him. "Besides, I could use a break. What's up?"

"Well… My parents said that I could invite people to the Annual Post Christmas party we throw every year," said Scorpius, making the event title sounding very important then rolling his eyes. "Pretty boring but I thought you'd want to come. Al and Rosie are invited too; even James and your parents can come."

Lily thought for a second, "I'll ask them what they think and get back to you. How does that sound?"

"Cool," as Scorpius got up to leave, only to feel his arm being pulled back.

"You know anything about antidotes?" Lily whispered in his ear making him laugh while sitting back down next her and pulling another book toward him.

The party was two days after Christmas. About forty different people were there, both Draco and Scorpius's friends and acquaintances were there. The whole thing was pretty boring for the most part, very _social_… not much else to it. Scorpius walked around the room, hearing bits of conversations here and there about the news or Quidditch; very boring.

Albus and James both seemed to be deep in conversation with Scorpius's cousins about Quidditch, they looked about to attack him actually…

"The Chudley Cannons are a horrible team. How you could even consider liking them is beyond me," he heard his cousin speak with the sneer heard in his tone.

"They got fifth place two years ago. They're getting there. Besides, how could you like the Ballycastle Bats? They haven't even done anything good in four years…." Scorpius finally just toned them out, choosing not to join in or stop the argument.

Finally he spotted Lily sitting on the couch next to the fire, reading a book that looked very large and complicated. He walked up to her and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Having a good time?" He whispered to her sarcastically, making her jump.

"Oh the time of my life," Lily replied with sarcasm dripping off her every word. "What's more fun then a bunch of people talking about boring topics?"

Scorpius laughed openly at the truth in that statement. He sighed and leaned on the chair arm more while Lily continued reading.

Two or three long minutes went by in semi-silence before Scorpius had an idea. "Hey Lily."

She looked up from her reading, "yeah?"

"Follow me; I've got something we can do to entertain ourselves," said Scorpius, pulling her arm down a corridor.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He pulled her down another hallway and lit his wand (which was the only source of light). "I promise that you'll love it."

She shrugged and followed his lead, leaving her book sitting on the chair.

He pulled her by the hand for what seemed like hours and what felt even more like miles before he turned into a room.

The room wasn't small based on Lily's experiences, but wasn't large considering the house they were in. There were posters of different Quidditch teams, Gryffindor flags and even a few snap shots covered the walls almost completely. In the far corner was a medium sized bed with a patchwork quilt draped over the top, on the other end of the room was another door.

While Lily looked around his room, Scorpius pushed a very large and heavy looking trunk across the carpet, revealing a small handle on the wall to what Lily could only guess was for some tiny invisible door. It only looked big enough for the average teenage boy to squeeze himself through.

"I don't know how many generations of Malfoys have used this thing," Scorpius said, turning the door knob to expose a very small (and dark) passage. "But I found it when I was about six."

"That is so cool," Lily exclaimed, "That would be perfect for my house when everyone is over to visit." She shuddered at the memories of family get-togethers at the Potter home.

"As far as I know, I'm the only know who knows about it right now," Scorpius said and lit his wand. "If you don't mind, would you follow me again? Now don't get lost."

Scorpius slipped his small frame through the hole in the wall and Lily followed suit. They crawled a few feet before the roof of the tunnel was tall enough for them to walk.

Lily thought it must have been about a minute of walking before they reached another door.

Scorpius tapped it lightly with his wand and the lock clicked. As he opened it a gust of cold, winter air hit Lily, making her shiver.

He draped an old blanket that looked absolutely ancient over her shoulders. "I forgot to tell you to get your coat. I keep this in here incase of an emergency, like this." He chuckled and led her out the door and into the cold.

Snow was falling gracefully onto a tree just yards from them. Lily giggled as she watched a particularly large flake fall onto Scorpius' nose, making his eyes cross before he brushed it away.

"What do you think?" he asked nervously as Lily walked over to a small chair to brush the snow away. "I've always come here when I need somewhere quiet to just think."

Lily continued walking around; examining every inch of frozen garden she could lay her eyes on. Scorpius followed her nervously. Finally she turned around and hugged him around the neck. "I think… that this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"I've never shown this to anyone," said the blonde, a blush threatening to cross his cheeks. "I don't even know if my dad found this when he was in my room growing up. I've never seen his name on the walls."

"It's beautiful…." The redhead repeated and continued to gaze at everything surrounding her, amazed.

Scorpius walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, locking his hands together level with her navel. Lily felt goose bumps form as his fingers touched her body. He'd never been this close before. He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Turning to face him, Lily felt her stomach turn as she realized what he was trying to tell her with his actions. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be in that kind of relationship with her best friend. At the same time…. She liked it…

Arguing with herself was never going to help.

Scorpius saw the concern in her eyes and stepped away. "I'm sorry. I di- I didn't mean to upset you," he stuttered, looking at the ground, ashamed of himself. "You just looked kind of cold."

Lily smiled and walked over to hug Scorpius. "No worries. You startled me." Her smile reached her eyes and he could tell that she meant it whole-heartedly.

He relaxed and Lily stood by him with his hands back around her middle. The cold winter air was making their cheeks rosy and their fingers numb, but they didn't seem to notice at all; they just enjoyed each other's company. Snow was falling on bother of their heads, frizzing Lily's hair and making it fly into her face and stick.

Lily turned around again in his arms. Scorpius' nose was dripping slightly, it looked absolutely disgusting; yet Lily found herself thinking that Scorpius had never looked cuter.

She giggled under her breath. Scorpius reached up to wipe his nose and after seeing that there actually was something coming out, he blushed.

"Wow, that was kind of gross," he said as he wiped his sleeve on his side in a failed attempt to get the snot off his cuff. Lily just nodded, still sniggering.

"Your nose is pink," Lily said and pointed awkwardly to his face.

"Your lips are turning blue," Scorpius retorted and added, "It's getting cold out here."

"You feel like going back inside?"

Scorpius didn't seem to have heard her question; he was staring into her eyes, a small smile crossing his lips. Lily nervously licked her lips when she couldn't seem to break eye contact with him.

He slowly leaned down and before she could react at all, he lightly kissed her on the lips. Within the split second of that kiss, both Scorpius' and Lily's hearts started beating at speeds that had to be unhealthy. Her breath caught in her throat before she kissed him back. They parted and looked at each other; what else could they do? Where was this going to go now?

"I guess their warmer now," said Lily, still a little dazed at what just happened.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Scorpius said, looking relieved, "maybe even years."

Lily giggled and looked to the sky, "I've always wanted to be kissed under the rain," she whispered and looked back at Scorpius.

"Is this close enough?"

She laughed and nodded, going on her tip toes to lightly peck his lips to hers again. He put one hand in her hair and the other around her waist as he pulled her closer while deepening the kiss.

Scorpius broke the embrace when he needed air. They both laughed, maybe to break the tension between them, or maybe just because of the face that Scorpius was making as he took a deep breath.

It took Lily shivering before they remembered they were out in the cold and going to get sick if they didn't go in soon. Scorpius draped his arm over her shoulder and led her back though the small hallway and into his room. He took the blanket off of her shoulders and handed her a sweater. She muttered a small thank you as they walked back to the foyer to join back into the party, fingers intertwined.

Once in the room with the guests, Albus and James spotted them and seemed to have marched over to them. Neither said anything, just eyed Scorpius a little more then usual.

They sat on the couch, talking about anything but he current news and Quidditch for what felt like hours (only to find out it was twenty minutes). Rosie even came to join their conversation.

Lily and Scorpius never let the other's hand go fort he rest of the night until Harry and Ginny were forcing her to leave at one in the morning.

Once home, Lily fell and her bed and had the most blissful dreams she had had in years.

**2066 Words**


End file.
